


Red Sky Line

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week 4: Soulmatesor the one with the red stringAlex finally decides to go chase down her string on a road trip and find her soulmate.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119
Collections: General Danvers Week 4, Kendrick's Fics: Supergirl





	Red Sky Line

**Author's Note:**

> This may be Very Rough, it was a last-minute quick execution of an idea I had

Ever since Alex was little she has had a red string tied around her left ring finger. This isn’t strange by any stretch of the imagination, although it’s rare for children to get their ties when they are as young as she was. No one but Alex could see her string, but they know she’s had hers since she was a baby as Eliza had seen her play with _something_ that didn’t exist from what must have been in the first few weeks. She didn’t get confirmation of that until a little Alex had asked about the ‘red sky line’.

She’d gotten the basic explanation: her soulmate is on the other end of that string. Or rather, Eliza had told her that it was tied to ‘something that will be very special to you’.

As it stretched far into the sky, little Alex had held onto that and gotten an interest in astronomy. It was perfect, really, as her father was more than happy to teach her about the stars.

Puberty was about the time it came up again, her peers becoming more interested in their own and each other’s strings. Some started to find their soulmates, in the case of those whose bonds were local. Others started to venture out in the general direction of their strings, hoping to run into whoever was on the other end. Alex’s was still aimed at the sky.

Until one day, it wasn’t. She remembers it well, sitting in class, bored by the math that was being explained and already understood, when she could see her string move from her peripherals. It was slow at first, and she’d initially thought she was imagining things. But then it accelerated, and kept accelerating, and Alex realized that whatever was on the other end of that string was falling to Earth at frightening speeds. It came to a stop though, and didn’t disappear, which was a good sign; not dead upon impact.

Internally, it had taken weeks to settle down, even as her life turned upside-down completely with a new alien addition to her family. The string wasn’t tied to her, so instead she asked Kara if she knew of anyone else arriving here. It had only given her a sad look, and Alex refrained from asking about it again. Her new sister had lost everything.

Still, in the back of her mind she couldn’t help but connect the two things. Kara landing here in the same timeframe as her mysterious soulmate? That couldn’t be coincidence. Especially not when the string now seemed to indicate them moving at pretty high speeds on Earth.

Looking for her soulmate had proven to be ineffective. They were either too far away, or were actively avoiding her. Alex wasn’t sure which one.

But now, nearly a decade after her soulmate crashed to Earth, she is determined to find out. If not today then someday soon, for she won’t stop looking until she’s reached the other end of her string. She’s got her bike, she’s got camping gear, and enough money to support herself for half a year if she spends wisely.

She isn’t entirely surprised that her first day didn’t get her the results she wanted. Hundreds of miles in the same direction didn’t yield anything. There’s a camping ground on her route where she sets up camp, her tent surrounded by trees and other foliage.

When she wakes the next day, stretching her stiff muscles, she is immediately confronted with a problem: her string is now pointed in the exact opposite direction. “You’ve _got_ to be fucking kidding me,” Alex grumbles.

Still, she won’t give up based on this. She eats the sandwich she’d bought at the entrance of the camping grounds, gets dressed, and prepares to face another long day on her bike. She’s packing when she hears a rustling outside her tent that draws her attention, enough to make her pop her head out of her tent in the direction she thinks it came from.

Her string moves out of the way instantaneously. It’s so fast Alex has to check her finger it didn’t just _snap_, which it mercifully didn’t. Instead…

She looks up.

A smiling face is looking down at her, from the other end of her string, perched on a tree branch. Alex’s confusion quickly melts away when she looks at this woman, her heart warming at the sight of curious and amused eyes, set in a face with sharp features, framed by locks of brown hair. _She’s beautiful_. “Hi,” is all she manages to say.

“Hello,” the stranger- her _bond_ says, no less amused. “I see you’ve finally decided to come look for me.”

Alex nods, because what else can she do but nod? She’s still stunned and taking her soulmate in, her eyes having caught onto two streaks of white that run through those brown strands. And then she remembers herself. “Why didn’t you?”

“I did, when I first landed here. That string had been taunting me for a long time, I needed to know what it was attached to.”

_What_ it was attached to. Just as Alex had no idea at first, just as Kara needed an explanation of her own string, this woman hadn’t known either. Still. Her arrival had been a long time ago too, that’s the time Alex had been waiting. “This isn’t the first time I’ve looked for you. Why didn’t you show yourself before? Why now?”

A tilt of her head. “You were but a child. I couldn’t possibly introduce myself to a child.”

“You still haven’t.”

That amused smile returns, and she lowers herself from her branch, gracefully landing in front of Alex. “I am Astra In-Ze, former general of the Kryptonian Fleet, born approximately 70 of your Earth years ago. I have served the Military Guild for about 20 of those, explored most of my and neighboring galaxies, and ended more wars than I cared to keep track of, before I was exiled. Will that suffice as introduction?”

“Just your name would have been enough, but sure, your entire life story works,” she shoots back with a grin. When Astra looks at her expectantly, she shrugs. “I’m Alex, Danvers, 22 years old. There’s not much else to say, I’m not that remarkable.”

Astra shakes her head, sympathy pulling at her lips. She reaches out to Alex’s left hand, gently lifting it as they watch the string turn gold at the contact. “You’re remarkable to me.”

A soft kiss is pressed to her knuckles, and Alex can feel her cheeks flush. “I bet that’s what you tell all the ladies.”

Astra looks up, brows scrunched together in confusion, and _damnit that looks adorable_.

“It’s just an expression, it doesn’t-” Alex shakes her head, and smiles instead, “Nevermind. Thanks.”

She still looks a bit puzzled, but returns the smile easily and broadly. “You’re welcome, Alex.”


End file.
